Protecting Another Girl
by KellyAW
Summary: Puck/Robin Goodfellow was ordered to protect another mortal girl. We saw how that turned out with Meghan and him. How would this turn out to be?
1. Chapter 1

"Goodfellow, I need you to take care of a certain mortal girl." King Oberon said. I stood before the king with my hands deep in my pockets and looking at the king straight in the eyes. _Great… Lord Pointy Ears now wants me to take care of another mortal… we saw how that turned out…_

"The girl has talent we've never seen in many years. It would be such a shame if Leanasidhe or Titania got their hands on this wonderful piano prodigy or else to them, their new play-thing until they get bored." He said.

I knew better of course. Oberon had always been the jealous type. Anything that took Titania's interest off him cause for huge arguments between the two Seelie rulers. The last time something like this happened, Titania stole 'Leanasidhe's' 'violin' which turned out to be a little girl who was a violin prodigy.

Leanasidhe ordered me and Ash to retrieve it from Titania but that's a different story altogether. "So… who is this girl?" I asked.

"Harmony Johnson."

**Harmony's POV**

_A Midsummer Night's Dream. _Yup that's right. I'm reading the renowned playwright written by William Shakespeare himself. In fact, I'm nearing the end of the story where Robin Goodfellow or Puck as Shakespeare called him gives his ending speech apologizing to the audience if anything they saw offended them and if they did, they should pretend that it was all a dream.

"And Robin shall restore amends…" I mused, closing the book and thus ending the story. Well right now, I sat on one of the branches of an old apple tree. The branches drooped slightly at the weight of the apples and it creaked slightly at my weight as I leaned back to the tree trunk. I'm fortunate enough to have this tree at the town park. I mean you can read and have apples when you're hungry. How great is that?

The best part is that the park for who knows what reason is almost always deserted. I never get why people don't go out to the park anymore. Only some joggers came occasionally and they only came in mornings. Well that means I had the cool breezes and serenity all to myself.

I glanced back at my book, rubbing the hard cover with my thumbs and feeling the soft and smooth material. I thought about the book, the story and the characters. There was King Oberon, Queen Titania and of course, Robin Goodfellow or Puck, the court jester. There were a species called faeries and last I checked a donkey that Queen Titania fell in love with.

_What if they were all real? What if they're around us right now? Would the world be the same? _I thought. That's when I noticed a redhead boy staring up at me. He had his hands in his pockets and wore a somewhat goofy grin. He wore a grey hoodie and navy blue jeans and his emerald green eyes looked up at me, curious and inquiring.

I stared back, and we had an impromptu staring contest. He seemed to have caught on and he intensified his stare and his grin grew wider. This stayed on for a while when he finally blinked. My face showed victory at beating a stranger I knew for only three minutes. _Take that random stranger!_ The boy sensed my glee but could only smile.

I took my book and jumped down from the branch since it wasn't that high right in front of the boy. Now that I got a closer look at him, he was taller than me by half a head and had a scent I found familiar. I could only smirk to hide my laughter when I identified it; apples. I took my hand out and gave him a polite smile; the ones I give when I am about to introduce myself.

"My name's Harmony; Harmony Johnson. This is apparently the first time I met someone through a staring contest. Nice to meet you." I said. He cocked his head to the side before taking my hand and shaking it.

"I'm Robbie Goodfell." He simply said. I frowned slightly at the lack of introduction but seeing that I just met him, I let that slide. His hand felt warm against my cold-absorbing ones. His eyes never left me, even as I took my hand back.

"You know, your name sounds familiar; it rings a bell, like I've heard it before." I said which was true. _Robbie Goodfell… that sounds familiar…_

His gaze shifted to the book in my hand and a light bulb went on in my head. Duh! "Well you read _A Midsummer Night's Dream _then? Well my name sounds a hell lot like Robin Goodfellow. That's just a really huge coincidence."

I couldn't help but laugh and before we knew it, we were strolling around the park. He told me he just moved in and went to check out all the places around the neighborhood. He told me he loved _A Midsummer Night's Dream _only because of a certain character that shared his name. It wasn't technically the exact name but it was close enough.

"Well I don't know, the story was kind of reminded me of… home." He said as he trailed off at the last word.

"Home? Then , I suppose you're a court jester that lives in a castle and does whatever the King or Queen say, like let's say make the queen fall in love with a donkey?" I asked, laughing. He gave me a funny look, like whatever I just said was somewhat true. Well that look vanished the minute it appeared and was replaced with the same cheeky grin.

"Sure… you can say that I guess." He said. We continued walking round and round until we went back to the apple tree where we first started. The sun began to set, signaling the end of the day. I told Robbie I had to go back home but the minute I turned to walk, he grabbed my hand.

"Hey Harmony… I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked. I thought about it. Well its summer vacation and I have a lot of time so why not? He seems like a nice guy, I mean he hasn't done _anything _yet.

"Sure. Same time?" I asked.

"I'll be here." He smiled as I walked home.

**Hi! This is sort of my first fanfic so it might really suck… So yup I wrote this because I really loved 'Iron Fey' so much. So please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Harmony's POV**

Well ever since that day, I've been going to the park every single day and strangely, Robbie would always be there. I admit I enjoyed his company; he's a good laugh and fun to be around with. It's as if there's this feeling of happiness whenever I see him.

"I assume I'm just that awesome since you _crave_ my company so much that you come here almost every day." He said and slapped him in the arm and rolled my eyes.

"Well I think you _crave _my company so much that you're always here whenever I come." I said and Robbie could only smile.

"Nice comeback, Harmony. I'm almost proud of you." He said and I couldn't help but laugh. We were sitting on a branch of the same apple tree I sat on weeks before I met him. Somehow, the branch is able to support our weight and didn't even creak; the branch _would always_ creak when I sit.

Robbie plucked an apple from the tree and took a relishing bite. I stared at him, taking a good look at him as he chewed the apple in delight. I don't know why but I feel some sort of energy around him, like a happy and joyous feeling around him. Being around him always made me happy for some reason, and I only knew the guy for about three weeks now.

He noticed me staring and shoved the apple just inches before my face that I have to be cross-eyed to just keep an eye on it. "Want a bite?" he asked. I shook my head and looked down, blushing furiously.

"Well since we'll be here all day," Robbie began, "Why not we get acquainted with each other, eh? I mean, I only know your name is Harmony Johnson and nothing more after three weeks. I feel that I'm doing most of the talking now."

"You'd be surprised." I said, arching an eyebrow. It was true though, I was careful on not letting him onto my information. I mean, he could be a stalker or something and he wasn't so open with me either. I only know his name and what his interests are. _ Okay, let's start with that._

"My name is Harmony Johnson. I am sixteen and I am an aspiring pianist. I like reading Shakespeare as you might have known and I love music, that's why I want to be a pianist but I think that's quite obvious." I said. His eyes never left me as I was talking and didn't either when I finished.

He blinked a few times, as if waking up from a daze but the look was gone and replaced by his usual cheeky grin. "Well your turn to introduce yourself. You weren't exactly open with your information either."

"Nah… I'll keep you in suspense. You're better off not knowing."

"What?!" I nearly shrieked, aghast, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'll keep you on the 'need to know' basis. Trust me, I mean it when I say you're better off not knowing." He said, looking at me straight in the eye. Sighing in resignation, I stared at the setting sun, not knowing what to do next.

"How about this? I tell you a story instead, would that be considered a fair trade?" he asked. I turned to face him and pouted but just shrugged in reply.

"Well there was this girl; she was half-human and half-faery. She's actually the daughter of Lord Oberon which makes her a princess. Lord Oberon sent the summer prankster, Robin Goodfellow, remember him? Well yeah, he sent Robin or Puck to protect his daughter and keep her blind of the other world-"

I interrupted him mid-way and said, "Other world? What other world?" The story I admit was getting interesting.

"There's this other world called the Nevernever. The Nevernever has four main regions; the summer or Seelie court or better known as Arcadia, the winter or Unseelie court or better known as Tir Na Nog, the newly-developed Iron Realm and the Wyldwood." He said patiently.

"So that was his job for sixteen years until the girl's brother got kidnapped and Puck had to reveal himself to her and bring her to Nevernever to save her brother. Well that whole quest leading her to the Iron Realm to fight the king to retrieve her brother was a success and many adventures sprouted after that. Puck… well… he fell in love with this girl but the girl was in love with someone else; his arch-enemy, the ice-prince of the winter court and summer and winter can never fall in love."

I nodded and thought to myself, _"This sounds a hell lot like Twilight now. The drama, the love-triangle, the forbidden love. But at least, it sounds like a nicer rendition of it."_

"Puck withdrew from this whole drama and settled for best friend instead, knowing that… she can never be happy without her prince." He finished as his eyes gazed at the horizon.

"You know… I'm actually not a big fan of where the nice guy gets his heart broken," I began and Robbie turned to face me.

"I mean," I continued, "I never get stories like those but I feel like Puck did the right thing."

"I don't know Harmony," he suddenly said, "I feel that sometimes Puck regretted his decision. I think that he feels that he bided his time for too long and let that opportunity slip."

"Maybe, I guess it's not wrong to be selfish sometimes when it comes to the person you love but it just shows that you love the person so much you're willing to let go. Have you heard the story about Solomon and the two women fighting over a baby? I think Puck was being the real mother of that baby because he did not want to cut the person he loved so much to half. You know what I mean?"

"Hmmm…" he simply said.

"But ah well… I think you should be heading home. I can carry you home, bridal style if you want." I rolled my eyes and hopped of the branch and he did the same.

"I don't think my parents would approve of that so no thanks, I have two able feet that's able to carry me home thanks." I said sarcastically.

I waved goodbye to him and headed back home. Well that was when it all happened. I felt something hard kick my abdomen and I passed out cold. The last thing I heard was Robbie screaming my name.


End file.
